Moves : Harness
by pelipurindu
Summary: Taehyung tau Jimin berandal. Tapi, ia tak menyangka kalau Jimin akan benar benar menghidangkan sang kakak tingkat yang Taehyung sukai sebagai hadiah. Taekook. Vkook. Taegguk. M. BxB. MxM.


.

.

 **Moves —** _ **Harness**_

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **TaeGguk** ]

Romance—Drama

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati,

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

.

.

.

.

Siapapun yang memulai—akhir yang menjadi pertanda semua keburukan ini seharusnya tak terjadi. Terlebih, terjebak bersama salah satu orang yang dianggap sebagai sang penumbuh kagum. Juga sebagai orang yang memupuk rasa _ingin._

 _Harness_ itu. Sialan, Taehyung kini kembali mengumpat. Merampas engsel lagi lalu menaik turunkannya dengan dorongan kembali. Pintu itu terkunci, jelas dari luar. Namun kembali sial, kenapa matanya tak mau diajak bergulir ke tempat lain. Atau setidaknya tubuhnya dapat bekerjasama membalik.

"Bangsat—hadiah macam apa." Taehyung menggeram, merasakan sesak di lehernya. Hingga kerah kemeja itu semakin dipaksa membuka, melepas kancing kedua dari atas. Bibirnya digigit, kepalanya menggerung pening.

' _Ahh—Kim-Kim—tolong—ini lepaskanh ini—'_

Kedua tangan utuh terlepas dari cobaan melarikan diri, melepas besi dingin itu dan beralih meremas rambutnya. Menjenggut mencoba menarik segala kesadaran. Narkoba sialan—sedikit icipan berefek hebat pada tubuhnya.

Otaknya beku. Saat kembali mendengar raungan kakak tingkatnya disana. Tengah menangis dan bergetar—terlebih pada selangkangan sampai ujung kakinya. Kakinya diborgol _bondage_ di besi sisi ranjang, kedua tangannya terikat, terkulai di atas perutnya. Dengan jari yang selalu mencoba mencari cara menuju ke bagian selatannya sendiri. Dimana satu mainan memasuki bagian intimnya dengan getaran hebat.

"Argh—Park Jimin bangsat." Taehyung menyeringai kalut, mengembuskan napas putus dengan kekehan.

Semua ini bermula dari kawannya. Sohibnya? Tidak. Hal ini patut dipertanyakan setelah hal ini.

Dimana si Park yang mendengar ocehan mabuk Taehyung tentang dirinya yang mendamba seorang kakak tingkat dengan nama belakang Jeon. Jungkook akhirannya, tapi nampaknya malang menjadi nama tengahnya kini.

Si Park itu berandal. Berani sumpah Taehyung bahkan seringkali takut padanya. Tinggal membawa dua tiga teman lain, ia merancang suatu 'hadiah' untuk si Kim dengan Jungkook sebagai hidangan utama.

Pikirannya berhenti berpikir. Sekiranya mana Yoongi yang selalu bisa menaklukan Jimin dan memarahinya. Jimin kebal akan Taehyung, tapi Jimin bahkan tak bisa berkata di depan Yoongi. Apalagi Yoongi yang murka. Taehyung mencoba mengingat nomor teleponnya, tempat kerja, nomor telepon tempat kerja Yoongi atau—

' _ha—akh—Kim-Taehyungh—ungh—sial—aku—aku mau ugh—_

Yeah—Taehyung lupa akan semua hal tentang Yoongi kini.

Mata yang terpejam kembali terbuka. Melihat tampilan berantakan Jungkook. ia telanjang bulat, hanya harness berwarna biru tua yang menjadi hal yang ia kenakan. Harness itu berbentuk dua lingkar di perut lalu kedua sisi memanjang mengikat masing bahu.

Mencerna ; lalu saat Taehyung melihat sesuatu di uretra Jungkook ia berdiri. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengatup, langkahnya ragu ingin menghampiri atau tidak, Yang Taehyung tau, benda tersebut adalah mainan seks, _'Tolongh—tolong—Taehyungh—'_ dan maka persetan, Jungkook meminta bantuan dan ia harus menolongnya.

Kakinya berderap cepat, tak sampai belasan langkah ia sampai di sisi ranjang. Mendekat di sisi bawah kanan, berjajar dengan kaki Jungkook. Sebelum menelan ludah dan akhirnya ia maju mendekat. Tubuhnya ia angkat, berada di ranjang sepenuhnya dan menghadap selangkangan Jungkook yang membuka lebar.

Pandangannya berkabut ; keindahan bagaimana wajah Jungkook memohon dengan mengerjap sayu. Lalu beralih pada bongkahan indah Jungkook yang sekal. Vibrator juga disana—terapit diantara rectum yang terlihat amat ketat.

Pemandangan didepannya seolah kabur, berair dan bersifat mengawang—efeknya. Efek dan nafsunya.

Dan lalu Taehyung sejenak _**lupa**_ —kalau niatnya hanyalah menolong Jungkook.

' _K-kim?'_

Kaki tersebut dibuka semakin lebar. Dengan wajah datar, Taehyung merangsak mengukung. Berada di celah paha dalam. Begitu pandang bertemu, dan kedua pasang netra bersibobrok—Taehyung membawa tangannya menuju paha dalam Jungkook tersebut.

Mengusap lembut. Dimana Jungkook semakin menangis, menggigit bibirnya hingga terluka. Setelah melihat Taehyung yang seakan dilalap hal yang _tidak sadar._ Saat _cockring_ tersebut juga disentil.

' _hu—ungh—T-Taehyung—engh—janganh—aku-aku mohon—'_

Obsidian itu—kembali melemah. Tepat saat permohonan di ucapkan. Dengan Taehyung yang menaikan bahunya terkejut dan merunduk, "Oh Tuhan. Maaf, maafkan aku." Ia tersigap untuk kembali menurun, duduk kembali diantar selangkangan Jungkook, "Maaf—dan ugh, jujur aku tak tau bagaimana—aku tak tau,"

Jungkook mendelik—apa benarkah? Taehyung berkata begitu lugu (terlepas dari _lost_ kontrolnya berapa detik yang lalu). Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri mengumpat. Narkobanya berefek sangat brengsek, ia bisa lupa diri sendiri untuk beberapa detik. Padahal setaunya, waktu dari _icip_ nya sudah cukup lama.

"Aku—aku tak pernah melakukannya. Ini—apa ini? Aku harus melepasnya? Oh sial." jari itu hampir menyentuh penis Jungkook yang mengacung, mendamba pelepasan. Matanya mengirut begitu melihat lubang Jungkook yang bergetar tak henti. Pasti sakit.

Si Jeon diam sejenak, 'Kau— _akh—_ tak tau?'

Marga Kim mengangguk. Mungkin Jimin sohib sejak kecilnya sudah menjadi berandal sejak kepindahannya ke Seoul setamat sekolah dasar. Tapi, Taehyung yang tinggal di Geochang hingga tamat menengah atas dan pergi ke Seoul atas karena hanya ingin kuliah itu benar-benar buta akan hal seks.

Taehyung satu dua kali menontonnya. Mainan-mainan tersebut juga mungkin ada, tapi ia tak ingat. Ingatpun ia tetap tak tau harus bagaimana. Ia hanya tau belajar materi sekolah, membantu merawat ternak dan sudah.

Dan Jungkook teringat, disaat Taehyung dikata-katai pemuda kampung yang menjijikan saat menjadi mahasiswa baru. Hingga si Park datang dan membela. _Menggibeng_ siapapun yang mengatai Taehyung (hampir pula Taehyung dan Jimin dikatakan memiliki hubungan jika Jimin tidak menembak Yoongi beberapa minggu setelah menemui beberapa kejadian).

Kakak tingkat itu melenguh, kembali merasakan pelapasan kering. Air matanya kembali berurai, rambut merah keunguannya lepek. Raungannya begitu keras, hingga Taehyung yang meilhatnya mundur sedikit kebelakang, "Kau— _okay_? Katakan, aku harus melakukan apa? Aku harus membantumu."

Tak dipungkiri—sadar maupun tak sadar. Taehyung tetap melihat Jungkook cantik sekarang ini. Taehyung suka, ingin menjamah sana-sini. Lalu ia beringsut mendekat saat disuruh.

' _tangan—tanganmuh—itu—cincin itu lepash—'_

Maka Taehyung menuruti. Membuang pikiran hal senonoh. Ia merunduk, menelan lidah dan menyetuh ujung penis Jungkook.

 _Sial—ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh milik orang lain_

' _akh!—sialh—'_

Tak ada setetespun yang keluar. Rangsangan telah mencapai puncak di menit sebelumnya. Jika Jungkook menunggu pelepasan selanjutnya mungkin butuh beberapa belas menit lagi. hanya dengan vibrator yang menggantungi lubangnya? Tidak, benda itu bahkan hanya bergerak tanpa menyentuh prostat Jungkook.

Persetan—ia butuh pelepasan.

' _K-kim—ku-kulum—'_

"Hah?"

Bibir dalam digigit kuat, ' _ani—_ maksudku—ah bangsat—lakukan apapun—pakai tanganmu atau-atau mulutmu' suara melemah di kata akhir, 'a-atau—apapun lakukanh—sumpah—aku butuh pelepasan—'

Taehyung meneleng. Bukan tak mengerti hanya saja ia bingung. Lalu? Mana jadinya? Tangan atau kulum?

Tak mau lebih berpikir panjang, ia turuti saja kemauan Jungkook yang pertama. _Benar,_ ia hanya harus menolong Jungkook. Taehyung turun lebih ke bawah. Hingga surai blonde itu menjadi yang dilihat Jungkook sisanya.

Menyiapkan batin, segalanya. Lagipula jika Taehyung terlalu banya berpikir maka ia hanya akan riweuh sendiri. Maka Taehyung langsung meraup penis Jungkook. ia tak lihai—tapi seingat yang pernah ia lihat di video semacam ini, lidah juga turut bermain. Hingga Taehyung membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, pun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk ikut menggeret. Rasanya aneh—bau amis tapi menyenangkan.

Dari dua pertiganya, hingga ujung kembali. Bunyi kecupan berulang kali terdengar. Taehyung seperti menggoda. Padahal ia begitu hanya karena ia belum tau bagaimana mengoral dengan benar. Jungkook geram—tapi dilain sisi perutnya bergejolak karena rangsangan kecup.

Kedua paha Jungkook yang merapat (bondage itu sedikit mulur walau masih sama kuat mengikat), mencoba mengurung kepala Taehyung. Pada saat dimana tempurung bertemu kulit paha, Jungkook menurunkan salah satu sisi kakinya dan menekannya. Membuat Taehyung mau tak mau menelan semua kejantanan Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook menggeram rendah, kakinya itu kini membuka perlahan lagi. ia _keluar,_ begitu banyak dengan Taehyung yang melepas diri dengan cepat. Memuntahkan beberapa sperma yang masuk ke kerongkongan dan kembali terbatuk disaingi desahan Jungkook.

' _Akh—Taehyungh—sial-nikmat—'_

Ah—nikmat? Taehyung bahkan tak pernah merasakannya.

'T—terima kasih,'

Pipi tersebut merona. Pandangan akan Taehyung dengan bilahnya yang basah pun membuka. Mata juga yang mengerjap bingung namun seksi. Jungkook telak malu kembali, juga sesuatu mengocok perutnya kini alih-alih bagian bawahnya saja.

Taehyung menarik sedikit simpul, ia melepas semua jeratan. Sebelum berakhir tanpa ragu (tak seperti sebelumnya) melepas vibrator yang tertelan di senggama Jungkook.

Lalu dimana Taehyung mengambil baju miliknya sendiri di lemarinya. Menaruhnya disisi ranjang sebelum turut kembali duduk—dan memakaikan baju tersebut di tubuh Jungkook setelah melepas harness sepenuhnya. Jungkook diam, saat tubuhnya didekap untuk didudukan. Saat kepalanya dijejali kerah dan tangannya dibawa untuk masuk ke kain lengan. Kaos putih hangat oversized—dan Jungkook juga tak mau mengenakan celana karena Taehyung juga tak memberinya.

 _Sial? Kenapa begitu baik?_

"Kau harus pulang, _sunbae_. Tapi, ini hampir tengah malam. Bagaimana? Ah, aku lupa. Kamar ini bahkan dikunci."

Jungkook menggeleng. Jarak kontrakannya dengan kontrakan Taehyung itu cukup jauh. Tentu, kontrakan Jungkook adalah kontrakan dengan duit lebih tapi memiliki kelebihan dekat dengan kampus.

Netra itu berkaca—hingga satu lutut Taehyung ia naikan sendirinya saat kalut, menekuk di atas sprei untuk mendekat. Tangannya bergerak di angin antara niat ingin menghentikan tangisan atau berdiam di atas duduk saja, " _S-sunbae_. Maafkan aku—tidak maafkan temanku. Ah brengsek—maksudku juga maafkan aku. Aku sialan sekali malah menanyaimu sebelum meminta maaf."

Kekehan kecil menghentikan gerutuan, si kakak tingkat itu menyibak rambutnya sendiri dan sedikit membenahi lengan bahu yang melorot. Air mata itu diusap kasar, "Tidak, Kim tidak. Aku hanya terlalu lemas."

Adik tingkat meringis—ingin bertanya sejak kapan Jungkook di masukan mainan mainan tersebut di tubuhnya dan di ikat. Tapi hal itu tertahan dikerongkongan, saat tubuhnya ditarik untuk jatuh ke dada seorang itu dan dia yang mendekapnya erat. Dengan Jungkook sang pemeluk— mencium bau musk lembut juga mengecup perpotongan bilah leher Taehyung.

"Aku hanya—kau tau? Aku—"

Perkataan tersebut terhenti, sampai Taehyung mencekat napasnya dan merasakan embusan di cuping kanannya. Tangan Jungkook yang berada diatas bahu menurun, menyelip diantara kedua ketiak dan melingkari tubuh Taehyung. Hingga tinggi Jungkook menurun tak setara saat pelukan itu—seperti Taehyung yang memeluk alih-alih Jungkook.

"Aku tak ingin pulang. Aku ingin berada di sini dan melakukan _nya_ denganmu hingga matahari menganggu. Kau—kau baik Kim, aku suka."

 _Damn—_

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wushh— _damn_ —wkwk. Suka karena baik nih? Yakin? ehe. Tau deh yang _bitchy_ diem-diem *oops*

Aneh kannnnn wkwk. Jadi gitu Tae emang agak 'kehilangan sadar' disini. Si bangsat Park nyuruh dia _icip icip_ sebelumnya sih. Taehyung si polos ya manut wae :).

Aku? Cinta shortfic dong.

Salam uwu—bultae.


End file.
